Positron Emission Computed Tomography (PET) and PET-Computed Tomography (PET-CT) are the most advanced large-scale medical diagnostic imaging devices available today. The PET and the PET-CT may reconstruct an image of nuclide distribution by detecting a photon pair generated when a position annihilation event occurs. Data obtained from the detection may include false information, which may cause that the reconstructed image has a relatively large noise and a relatively low signal-to-noise ratio.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.